


Veintitrés segundos

by tinkerbellamy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: esto está escrito en español, nothing new, sólo quería subir algo, tengo este fic desde hace un año
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbellamy/pseuds/tinkerbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Según la creencia popular, al morir nuestra vida entera pasa frente a nuestros ojos, pero quizá eso no es del todo cierto, quizá sólo surge lo que te dejó más marcado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veintitrés segundos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: no soy rubia y mucho menos inglesa así que ni la saga ni los personajes me pertenecen.
> 
> Tercer lugar del reto: "San Valentín también es amistad" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black (ff.net).

...veintitrés  
Se mueve entre los restos del derrumbe de su mundo, aún con la velocidad pegada en cada rincón de su piel pero esta vez sin ser placentera. Es curioso cómo le gusta cuando su propia vida corre peligro pero que resulte tan fatídico ver la de otros en un destino inminente.  
Tira la puerta.

...veintidós  
Un tren, sus padres, su hermano y el destino Slytherin marcado en la sangre. Todo planeado, un futuro aburrido plasmado en unos cuantos segundos, de nacimiento.  
—Rayos, y a mí que me parecías normal.  
Sería un riesgo hermoso, igual que todos los riesgos.  
—Tal vez rompa la tradición.

...veintiuno  
Sus ojos solían ser brillantes tras el cristal. No puede ser él y este su destino. Siente el puñal directo al pecho y millones de cristales y agujas clavándosele en el resto del cuerpo. Cae de rodillas y quien nunca llora se deshace con una tormenta desatada en su interior.  
—¿Por qué tenías que hacerte el héroe? —murmura un sinsentido. Sabe a la perfección por qué tenía que ser un héroe, por qué lo decidieron antes de siquiera saber de la guerra que se cernía sobre ellos y por qué ha terminado así. Por tres motivos:  
1\. Protegerlos.  
2\. Su maldita culpa.  
3\. La estúpida nobleza que le impide desconfiar de quién no se vuelve contra él abiertamente.

...veinte  
—¿Por qué? —Y una única mirada como respuesta. Si James, con su bobo enamoramiento con duración de un millón de años, sigue sin ser capaz de explicarse con alguna cursilería el por qué Lily Evans es tan perfecta a sus ojos, mucho menos lo sabe él. Lo que sí sabe es que a pesar de las negativas Lily Evans ha sido Lily Potter desde el origen del universo.  
Es parte de la familia por más que lo quiera evitar.

...diecinueve  
Sube las escaleras tras cerrarle los ojos y recolocarle las gafas. Tiene que ver al resto de la familia porque hay esperanza ¿No? Podrían no estar, haber escapado, esperanza, James siempre tuvo esperanza y al final lo logró, ellos podrían haber escapado ¿No?

...dieciocho  
Sonrisa radiante, brillante, triunfante y todo lo bueno que termine en “ante”.  
No se lo dice pero él lo sabe. Tiene una cita con Lily Evans.

...diecisiete  
Una cascada roja.  
No tenía idea de que las cascadas se derrumbaban y se destruían como cristales. Mismo destino y no deja de repetirse cuán culpable es de sus cortas vidas y del poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos.  
Sabe que de no haber tenido su “gran idea” habrían envejecido juntos.

...dieciséis  
—Y obviamente tu serás el padrino, Canuto, sin objeciones.  
Fin de la discusión. Nadie discute ante tanta emoción.

...quince  
Harry habría tenido hermanos.  
Harry...  
Se sobresalta ante el pensamiento y se precipita a buscar entre los brazos de Lily el cuerpo inerte y pequeño. Nada. Pero por supuesto Lily no lo habría tenido en brazos para que le dieran al instante.  
La cuna.

...catorce  
—Di Canuto.  
Un balbuceo en respuesta pero él jura que su ahijado acaba de decir algo parecido a su mote.  
—Ca-nu-to —continúa insistiendo. No lo admite en voz alta, pero cuando lo escuche llamándolo será el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
Harry lo mira.  
Harry decide que no le gusta ese apodo.  
—...Cicos —No sabe lo que quiere decirle— ...Cicos.  
James jura que lo está llamando hocicos.  
Se queda.

...trece  
Vivo. Lo mira sin terminar de darse cuenta de que no alucina.  
—...Cicos.  
—Aquí estoy.

...doce  
Vivo.

...once  
Idéntico a su padre, con los ojos de su madre. Vuela con presteza en búsqueda de la snitch.  
Casi cree que lo mira.  
Pero se desploma al suelo.

...diez  
La risa lo golpea y lo posee. Pensar que creyeron de lo más inocente a Colagusano es hilarante.  
Engañado dos veces por la misma rata. Fantástico.  
No opone resistencia cuando se lo lleva.  
Se lo merece por confiar en quien no debería.  
Por desconfiar de quien tampoco debería.  
Por causar la muerte de quienes no lo merecían.

...nueve  
Huye a la cueva. Huye como un cobarde a pesar de que sólo quiere ver que Harry esté bien, pero por una vez debe ser precavido y huirle a los dementores.  
Sólo así enmendará sus errores.

...ocho  
Un segundo están frente a él, al siguiente corre, al siguiente se alejan, al siguiente casi los alcanza y al siguiente desaparecen.  
“No soy culpable” Y se siente un poco más a salvo pero no menos alejado.

...siete  
Casa de los gritos, Remus, Harry, la rata.  
La rata.  
—Habría muerto, muerto antes que traicionar a mis amigos.  
Debería estarlo.  
No tenía modo de saberlo, la rata jugó bien sus cartas, pero es traición de todos modos.  
Debería estar muerto.

...seis  
Se oculta en el bosque con los músculos entumecidos y una punzada en la cabeza, sabe que está a punto de desmayarse, sabe la estupidez que fue nadar tanto estando tan débil.  
Sentirse a punto de morir nunca se sintió tan bien.  
Libre.

...cinco  
Libre.  
Harry.

...cuatro  
Casi un año en libertad para volver a ser encerrado y esta vez condenado al beso del dementor, es casi tan malo como volver a Grimmauld Place luego de estar en Hogwarts todo el año.  
De nuevo es un Potter quien lo salva.  
En hipogrifo. Vaya chico.

...tres  
Halloween solía ser algo por lo cual celebraba. Ahora no es más que un pesado recordatorio de los hechos que se esfuerza en olvidar pero que al final del día no puede evadir.  
Ni siquiera Remus sabe cómo enfrentar el día.

...dos  
Lleva meses mirando el espejo en espera de saber algo sobre Harry, algo, lo que sea, pero no pasa nada aunque lo lleva a todos lados con él.  
Nada hasta ahora.  
Y por vía de Quejicus, no es lo que esperaba.  
Acude al Ministerio con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza dentro del pecho.  
Maldición, maldición, maldición.

...uno  
No está seguro de cómo ocurre.

...cero  
James.


End file.
